Cambio de Roles
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: ¿Por qué Kenny estaba negándose a tener sexo con Kyle? ¿Significaba que el apocalipsis vendría? ¿Acaso ocurrió una perturbación a las fuerzas? No, era el karma que le demostraba al inmortal el porqué nunca se debía tratar con un Kyle ebrio.


**Haruka:**

 **Hola, Hola~**

 **¿Saben que amo casi tanto como el Creek? ¡Exacto! El K2, no pregunten por qué, simplemente amo esta pareja con pasión ardiente (?)**

 **Esta idea del fic la tuve luego de una charla con una amiga sobre un Kyle seme y pues yo salté a la conclusión de que sólo pasaría si Kyle estaba borracho xD**

 **Espero que disfruten el fic~**

* * *

 _ **Cambio de Roles**_

Kenny no sabía en que se había metido, al principio pensó que sería una «inocente» broma hacia su querido novio, simplemente algo para ver su reacción y nada más. Al parecer el karma si existía y quería joderle la existencia ya que las cosas habían salido al contrario de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa Kenny? —preguntó Kyle quien se encontraba encima de él, totalmente borracho.

Ahora se estarán preguntando ¿por qué carajos Kenny no estaba aprovechando el momento cómo el buen pervertido que era? La respuesta es muy fácil: porque él no quería ser sumiso de un borracho Kyle. Simplemente no estaba preparado psicológica y físicamente preparado para esto. Claro que él amaba el sexo sorpresa, pero simplemente pensar que Kyle lo hará todo a la ligera le daba un pequeño presentimiento de que su culo le dolería por días.

—Kyle, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo ahora —comentó. Estaba totalmente consciente de que el pelirrojo no estaba en sus 5 sentidos como para pensar en las sagradas preparaciones antes de hacerlo.

—No tomaré un «no» por respuesta —sentenció con un tono de voz más ronco mientras se quitaba su chaqueta tirándola al carajo para luego comenzar a besar a Kenny por el cuello.

¿Cómo es qué habíamos llegado a esta situación?

Hace tan sólo unas horas antes de que Kyle se metiera en la mente que él quería ser «quien tomara el control». Kenny estaba pensando en lo divertido que sería ver a su querido novio borracho al menos una vez ya que Kyle solía ser el más responsable de los 4, por eso siempre tomaba las copas necesarias para cumplir su trabajo de que ninguno de los otros dos ─porque le importaba una mierda si Cartman salía lastimado en ese estado─ hiciera cosas estúpidas como: llamar a su exnovia, por parte de Stan. Hacer retos estúpidos que terminarían matándolo, por parte de Kenny; y también evitar que este dijera cosas sobre su vida amorosa en público. Literalmente, él tenía que cumplir la función de mamá en el grupo cada vez que salían de fiesta, aunque en este caso, Cartman sería el hijo abandonado en un basurero.

En fin, el rubio inmortal aprovechó que había una fiesta hecha por Token y Bebe─ lo cual sólo significaba que sería la fiesta más espectacular y genial de todo el verano en South Park─ para comenzar a planear algo perfecto para que su querido novio cayera en los efectos del alcohol.

El primer paso era el más complicado: él no podía emborracharse. _¿De qué servía poner ebrio a tu novio si no podías saber cómo actuaría?_

El segundo paso era más sencillo: Convencer a Stan y Cartman de que consiguieran las bebidas con más alcohol para Kyle. Stan al principio casi se negaba ya que sospechaba de las intenciones del rubio; desde que ellos dos habían comenzado una relación, el pelinegro había tomado el papel de hermano protector. Pero al final la curiosidad ─y su instinto de mejor amigo que le pedía joderle la vida─ ganaron. El gordo aceptó casi al instante, pensaba en su malvada cabeza lo grandioso que sería ridiculizar al judío.

Tercer paso y el definitivo: hacer que Kyle no se diera cuenta de su plan. Este se podría considerar el más difícil, ya que el pelirrojo solía sospechar muy fácil ante cualquier indicio. Tenía que actuar lo más natural posible y rezar para que sus dos amigos no lo arruinaran.

—Kenny —el chico se sobresaltó ante este llamado—. No estás tomando mucho ¿estás bien? —

Cualquiera hubiera tomado esto como una señal de que el plan comenzaba en sus fallas, pero el miedo de Kenny de ser golpeado por Kyle y que posiblemente le pusiera un castigo que lo hiciera sufrir por mucho tiempo le dio a entender « _la cagaste. Haz algo rápido_ ».

—¡Equipo! ¡Qué comience el plan B! —gritó en medio de la fiesta ante la mirada de un desconcertado Kyle.

—¿Pero qué mierda?

En medio de la fiesta, Stan y Cartman llegaron rápidamente a donde ambos estaban a una velocidad extraordinaria; de verdad querían joderle la vida a Kyle. Cartman tenía una botella del alcohol más potente de la fiesta y Stan simplemente se dedicó a sostener a su mejor amigo para que no pudiera moverse.

—¿Qué carajos está pasando? —preguntó enojado el pelirrojo.

—Es un concurso de bebida, Khal —dijo Cartman acercando la botella a la boca del judía con una típica sonrisa malvada.

—Lo siento cariño, sólo lo hago por tu bien —dijo Kenny antes de que Eric obligara a Kyle a tragarse el líquido de la botella. Se sentía como el peor novio del mundo por obligarlo a esto, pero su pervertida mente le decía que tendría una gran recompensa esta noche.

« _Definitivamente obligaré a Kyle hacer cosas que nunca aceptaría sobrio_ » ese y más tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero no valía la pena comentarlos ahora.

Luego de un minuto, la botella quedó totalmente vacía, Stan soltó a Kyle quien cayó de rodillas y tosió muchas veces, y varias personas alrededor se preguntaban que carajos pasaba. Menos sus amigos más cercanos, sabían que estarían haciendo planes estúpidos como esos.

—¿Kyle? —el rubio se arrodilló para ver como se encontraba.

—Necesito grabar cosas interesantes y que por favor no traten de cosas sumamente maricas —dijo el gordo sacando su cámara.

—De verdad te gusta joderle la vida ¿no? —murmuró el pelinegro.

—Realmente me gustaría verlos sufrir a todos, pero más que todo a los judíos como él —respondió con simpleza.

—Kenny… —balbuceó Kyle sin alzar su mirada.

—¿Si?

—Me siento muy mareado… —comentó intentando levantarse, el inmortal tuvo que ir rápidamente en su ayuda si no quería la primera caída de la noche.

—Oh vamos, ya te dije que no quería cosas maricas en mis vídeos —se quejó el gordo.

—Cállate gordo —balbuceó Kyle apoyándose en Kenny—. Mierda, siento que voy a vomitar…

—Si lo haces sobre Kenny sería tan gracioso —Cartman soltó una carcajada al pensarlo.

Kyle se alejó de Kenny y se tambaleó hasta el gordo, Eric simplemente lo observaba con superioridad, realmente no creía que fuera a hacerle algo. Grave error, a los pocos segundos de pensar eso sintió como un puño impactaba contra su cara.

—Cállate de una vez, pedazo de mierda —dijo.

—Ya veo, así que es el «borracho agresivo» —dijo Stan.

—¿Por qué mierda tuvieron que traerme aquí? —se quejó el chico—. Stan —señaló al chico quien se exaltó, no quería recibir un golpe como Cartman—, eres el peor amigo del mundo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices tan de repente? —cuestionó.

—Simplemente lo recordé y quise decírtelo —contestó con simpleza.

—Oh por… —sostuvo el puente de su nariz, ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido ver a su mejor amigo borracho.

—Siempre estás ahí quejándote de la vida y actuando… tan hippie —comenzó a balbucear—. Eres una mierda Stan, una mierda.

—Ya, ya —bajó el dedo acusador del chico—. Ahora vete a casa, estás borracho.

—¡No lo estoy! Simplemente ahora me siento mejor y más ligero —gradualmente fue bajando la voz.

—Yo no me siento bien —se quejó Eric quien no se había levantado del suelo y tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz.

La gente de la fiesta simplemente ignoraba la escena que esos cuatro estaban haciendo, todos sabían que ese grupo siempre traía problemas.

—Bueno, las cosas no salieron tan bien —susurró Kenny cerca de Stan.

—No me digas imbécil —masculló con sarcasmo.

—¡Craig! Hijo de puta ven aquí necesito decirte unas cosas —gritó Kyle quien se había alejado de ellos dos en algún momento.

El resto de la noche Kenny y Stan tuvieron que actuar de niñeras y evitar que hablara con los demás, hablar con el pelirrojo borracho era sinónimo de ser insultado, lo peor de todo es que al parecer el judío disfrutaba retar a los demás y eso ocasionaba que casi se metiera en una que otra pelea en varias ocasiones. Su actitud cambió a una más agresiva, tanto así, que Kenny se sintió cohibido cada vez que lo detenía antes de que cometiera una idiotez.

—Por lo menos se desmayó rápido —comentó el pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia la casa del pelirrojo—. Nunca más le daré licor a Kyle.

—Yo por lo menos quería probar que tan bueno era en la cama —pensó en voz alta ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del chico.

—No vas a violar a mi mejor amigo mientras está inconsciente —le prohibió con la voz más fría que podía hacer.

—Sabes que mi perversión no llega a ese punto —dijo intentando no mostrarse nervioso, todos reconocían que Stan era el hermano más sobreprotector que tenía el pelirrojo—. Aunque si el comienza a seducirme dormido será otra histori… —y así es como un zapato impactó contra su cara; ni siquiera el rubio supo como le quitó el zapato de Kyle tan rápido.

—Ni creas que te dejaré a solas con él está noche.

—Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, Stanley —replicó.

—Y soy el mejor amigo de Kyle, así que creo que es mejor no dejarlo en tus manos en este estado —sentenció.

Finalmente el trío llegó a casa del pelirrojo, por suerte sus padres no estarían en casa esa noche así que no tendrían que inventar tontas excusas a Sheila quien de seguro haría un drama al ver a su querido hijo de esa manera. Lo subieron a su cuarto y literalmente Stan lo lanzó a la cama sin importarle si se lastimaba o no.

—Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que podías volverte tan gay —dijo con desagrado. En ese momento su celular sonó y contestó de mala gana—. ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? Sí, ya voy ahora mismo —colgó algo emocionado.

—Kenny, al parecer Token traerá una banda famosa a la fiesta.

—Será una banda de negros ¿cierto?

—¿Qué importa? —se encogió de hombros—. Además, ni creas que te dejaré a solas con Kyle.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó el chico.

—¿En serio necesitas preguntar? —y así es como el chico del parka amarilla tuvo que ser llevado a rastras por el pelinegro.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión de Token, había mucha más gente de lo normal así que fue fácil para el rubio escapar de la supervisión de Stan Marsh. Esta era una oportunidad única en la vida y en verdad quería aprovecharla, sólo esperaba que cuando el pelirrojo despertara siguiera ebrio. Llegó a la casa del judío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en todas las cosas pervertidas que ambos podrían hacer, Kyle siempre le negaba muchas de sus fantasías y a pesar de que borracho fuera más agresivo, eso no quitaba el hecho de lo bueno que podría ser en la cama.

Subió hasta la habitación de su dulce novio para encontrarse con lo que más esperaba: un Kyle despierto.

—Oh vaya ¿ya despertaste?

—Claro que no idiota, simplemente soy sonámbulo —respondió con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué mierda me dieron? Me siento muy mareado —se quejó.

—Simplemente tomaste de más —mintió acercándose a él.

Kyle alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Kenny, al verlo simplemente frunció el ceño. El judío tomó la parka del contrario obligándolo a inclinarse para quedar cara a cara.

—Kenny, quiero hacerlo —murmuró lo suficiente algo como para que el mayor lo escuchara.

El rubio formó una sonrisa pervertida pensando en las muchas cosas que harían esa noche, se encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Justo en medio de la sesión de besos, sintió como Kyle lo empujaba hacia la cama con una mirada llena de lujuria haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Hoy yo tomaré el control —susurró en su oído.

Así es como llegamos a la situación que habíamos narrado desde un principio.

Kyle parecía estar totalmente dispuesto a hacer a Kenny el pasivo esta vez y el rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como no podía escapar del pelirrojo. No era simplemente por la fuerza física, no, simplemente se trataba de que Kyle podía manipularlo con unas simples caricias y besos que lo dejaban indefenso, aunque claro, volvía a estar en la defensiva cada vez que la mano del chico llegaba a sus pantalones.

—K-Ky, e-en serio deberíamos parar —decía intentando alejarlo pero simplemente no funcionaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó parando sus caricias.

—S-Simplemente no creo que sea adecuado hacerlo ahora —decir esas palabras eran como un pecado para él, pero todo lo hacía por el bien de su trasero.

—Ya veo —frunció más el ceño—. Así que crees que no soy lo suficiente capaz de ser el dominante ¿eh?

—N-N-No es eso —sabía que no debía hacer enojar a Kyle en esta situación o estaba seguro de que sería violado—. Es que no quisiera que te desmayaras en medio del acto, ya sabes —definitivamente era el peor mentiroso del mundo pero esperaba que en ese estado el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta.

—No te preocupes Kenny —formó una sonrisa que no le trajo un buen presentimiento al inmortal—. Creo que puedo durar toda la noche.

Ya estaba decidido, estaba realmente jodido en el sentido más literal posible.

En un vano intento de volver a tomar el control de la situación, Kenny aprovechó la pequeña distracción del momento para volver a poner a Kyle abajo. Usando todas sus técnicas que tenía para poner a su merced al pelirrojo, comenzó a notar como este comenzaba a tener menos resistencia. Por lo menos estaba funcionando poco a poco.

—Además ¿no crees que ya hago un papel muy bueno como el dominante? —agregó con una sonrisa sensual.

—Espera —su voz cambió a una más seria y tan fría como el hielo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin siquiera me has dejado intentarlo? —fue incorporándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado.

—¡No voy a dejar que me lo hagas! —sentenció firmemente mientras volvía a acostarlo en la cama.

El pelirrojo simplemente no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándolo sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. Kenny comenzó a sentir el aire tenso y su sonrisa pervertida cambió a una más nerviosa. Los orbes verdes demostraban una malicia que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Kenny —esos tres segundos fueron eternos para él—, jódete —espetó.

No supo cómo pasó, pero de nuevo se vio debajo de su novio quien ahora se encontraba encima de él.

—Hoy yo tomaré el control, y no tomaré un «no» por respuesta —sentenció con una voz más firme que la del rubio, a tal punto de que dejó paralizado al contrario.

—Eh… —se quedó totalmente en blanco y más aún cuando el contrario comenzó a quitarse la camiseta.

—Oh vamos, ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo? —comenzó de nuevo con sus besos alrededor del cuello del rubio intentando quitar esa molesta parka que se interponía en su camino.

—¡Siempre quiero hacerlo! —exclamó sin pensar. Odiaba que Kyle pudiera ser tan jodidamente sensual y que él fuera un pervertido de primera.

—Entonces no creo que te importe si lo hago yo esta vez ¿no? —odiaba que todavía siguiera teniendo su lógica aplastante.

—¡Claro que importa! —dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo alejaba un poco—. S-Simplemente hoy no me siento de humor para ser el ¿pasivo? —se excusó algo inseguro, pero tal vez el chico no lo notaría ¿cierto?

—Realmente —por unos momentos, se esperanzó en recibir la respuesta correcta por parte del pelirrojo: «Claro Kenny, hoy podrás follarme toda la noche»—. No me importa —y así es como la esperanza se fue al carajo.

Ninguna excusa después de eso sirvió para alejar al pelirrojo de su objetivo de ser el dominante por primera vez en una relación. ¿Qué carajos podría hacer ahora? Nada, realmente no podía hacer nada, conocía la determinación de Kyle y tomando en cuenta que su mente estaba embriagada por el alcohol, se volvía aun peor y mucho más agresivo; mañana definitivamente descansaría todo el día en cama y el judío tendría que compensarlo de muchas maneras posibles.

Al final, luchar tampoco sirvió de nada, Kyle conocía todos sus puntos débiles y eso hacía que bajara la guardia, seguía siendo un hijo de puta muy astuto.

« _Nunca darle licor a Kyle_ » fue lo que más se repitió en su mente esa noche.

* * *

Esa mañana luego de una noche de ardiente pasión, fue una de las más incómodas que Kenny había tenido que enfrentar toda su vida. Le dolía la cadera, el trasero y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le recordaron que había perdido un poco de su hombría cuando lloró como marica cuando lo hicieron. Al carajo su reputación de ser uno de los mejores en el sexo, al carajo con pensar que siempre sería un macho que se respeta. ¿En serio el sexo anal podía ser placentero? Porque para él no lo fue para nada, es más, estaba seguro de no querer probarlo de nuevo jamás.

Kyle dormía profundamente a su lado como si no lo hubiera «violado» la noche anterior. Miró el rostro pacifico de su novio y notó algunas marcas en su cuello y también notó las marcas que habían dejado sus uñas en su espalda. Él también tenía un montón de marcas en su cuerpo, más que todo chupetones causados por el contrario y alguna que otra mordida en un momento de éxtasis.

Mierda, ¿de verdad Kyle había tenido que pasar por todo esto la primera vez? Por lo menos él había usado lubricante, eso debió servir de algo ¿no?

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran despertado, el pelirrojo se movió de la cama y Kenny se alejó de él poniendo las sábanas hasta su pecho; recordar la actitud tan agresiva de su novio ayer le daba escalofríos.

—¿Kenny? —parpadeó varias veces intentando adaptarse a la luz del sol—. Mierda, me duele la cabeza —se quejó incorporándose con dificultad de la cama. Miró al rubio y arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud tan defensiva que estaba tomando—. ¿Qué mierda pasó anoche?

—Nunca más te daré licor de nuevo —murmuró con una expresión incómoda en su cara.

—En serio Ken ¿qué carajos pasó anoche? —insistió alzando un poco la voz pero de nuevo su cabeza comenzó a dolerle—. ¿Acaso me violaste anoche? —preguntó al notar la falta de ropa en ambos.

—¡Tú me violaste anoche! Hijo de puta —exclamó apuntándolo.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo cubriéndose más con las sábanas como si no quisiera que lo viera desnudo.

—¿Seguro que no fue al revés? —cuestionó el chico, no podía creerlo.

—¿Acaso te duele el trasero? ¡No! Yo fui el perjudicado aquí —exclamó.

—Por favor no grites, sólo haces que me duela más la cabeza —puso una mano en su frente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos esperando que el dolor de cabeza de Kyle cesara un poco.

—Por lo menos así sabes lo doloroso que fue mi primera vez hijo de puta —lo reprochó—. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar consciente —se burló del mayor.

Kenny frunció el ceño, obviamente no le parecía gracioso no poder sentarse correctamente. Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia Kyle quedando sobre él. Sus orbes azules demostraban una malicia que no le daban ninguna buena señal a Kyle, sabía que su pequeño desliz borracho de anoche lo pagaría hoy de maneras que simplemente no quería pensar debido a la perversión de estas.

—Ya que mi primera vez dolió tanto… —comenzó a usar un tono más coqueto—… Kyle me dará una recompensa por soportarlo anoche ¿no? —y formó la sonrisa más hija de puta del mundo.

En ese momento Kyle aprendió dos cosas: Nunca más volvería a beber de más y jamás debía deberle nada a McCormick.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya quedado muy Ooc o si no fue de su agrado uwu**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama regrese:**

 _ **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago.**_


End file.
